


Mine, and mine only

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Zayn, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from anon:</p><p>Ziam, where a male fan gives liam a stuffed small teddy bear and liam loves it. Zayn, the jealous boyfriend that he is, doesnt like it so he buys liam a huge one. Liam falls asleep with it & zayn cant believe how adorable is boyfriend is</p><p> Wrote this around 6AM</p><p>Updated on 8th February :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, and mine only

 

It was yet another day of the TMH tour and another signing, as crowded as usual. To the boys’ minds, it was quite pleasant really, to be able meet so many fans and have a quick chat while taking the photos and signing them.

It was also nice to receive gifts from the fans. Niall had already opened and nearly finished the box of homemade cookies one girl had given him, and Louis was wearing the cute beanie he had got from a sobbing thirteen year old boy.

Right now, there was an older-than-usual, probably around twenty three years old boy chatting with Liam, which immediately caught Zayn’s attention. He and Liam had been secretly together since the release of Take Me Home, and were always very protective about each other. Of course they were, since there were constantly screaming, fangirling people drooling after both of them. It wasn’t rare for them to feel jealous of the other boy being surrounded by fans.

The only people who knew that they were together were the rest of the band, their families and their closest friends, and the boys wanted to keep it that way for now. But still sometimes like right now, Zayn really wished the rest of the world knew as well.

Zayn watched how the boy hugged _his_ boyfriend tightly, and gave _his_ boyfriend a stupid, fluffy, baby blue teddy bear. He watched as _his_ boyfriend’s eyes lit up and he beamed at the grinning fan. The fan’s eyes were filled with adoration towards _his_ Liam, and Zayn could tell that he’d probably do anything Liam, _his_ boyfriend, asked him to do, any place, anytime.

“Umm… Hey, Zayn” Harry’s words startled Zayn and he blinked a few times before turning to look at his younger band mate. “Yeah?” “You do know that there’s like a line of people waiting to meet you, right?” Harry’s voice was amused, probably having noticed the jealousy in Zayn’s eyes. “Oh, right…” Zayn mumbled before calling the next fan over.

 

“Babe! Look look look what I got, isn’t this like the cutest thing ever, seriously, just look at it Zayn!” Liam was bouncing up and down in excitement, showing off his new teddy bear. The boys were in the car with Louis; Harry and Niall were in the other car. Zayn glanced at the toy and smiled half-heartedly. “Sure” he said quietly, still feeling the jealousy stinging. After a moment of somehow awkward silence, Liam spoke up. "You sure everything's okay, Z?" he asked, concern in his eyes. "Yeah" Zayn muttered, but Liam was not satisfied with this offhand answer. "Tell me" he ordered, his voice now more determined.

"Okay?" Zayn asked, louder and with a little annoyed edge in his tone. "You go all fucking heart eyes on a bloody  _fan_ with a  _teddy bear_ and go on about that fucking stuffed animal for ages, and ask if I'm  _okay_ with that?" He was nearly yelling now, all the jealousy and anger pouring out. "No Zayn, it's not..." Liam started but Zayn cut him off mid-sentence. "Don't you get it?" He hissed, loud and clear, not caring about Louis ' attention. "He's trying to flirt, just like every - single - fucking - one - boy fan! They want you, they don't give a shit about anything else but getting into your pants Liam!"

Liam was shocked about Zayn's sudden eruption. He had thought of it before; seeing Zayn get attention from both female and male fans was brain wrecking. Of course it had to be the same for Zayn - seeing Liam surrounded by admiring fans must have been hard to Zayn too. "I - I'm sorry, Zayn... I... Sorry" Liam mumbled, shoving the teddy on the floor and turning his head to stare at his hands."You know I wouldn't do anything with the boy fans? I would never, Z. I Promise... Just... I have to be polite, and I just really like this." he nearly whispered grabbing the toy and giving it a little wave. "I think this is cute. And I have to accept gifts from the fans no matter if they're boys or girls, and you know it. But I only _truly_ have eyes for you."

 "It's okay, Liam, just... Keep it in mind, please, that what they only want is take advantage of you. Please be careful. For me?" Zayn felt bad about yelling at his boyfriend, but the feeling of guilt was still not as strong as the frustration and jealousy inside him.

Liam nodded shortly and reached to grab Zayn's hand. Zayn happily intertwined his own fingers with Liam's and squeezed gently. "You're just so _fit_. The stupid fans are everywhere. I've got to keep an eye on you, Li, or someone's gonna steal you away." Liam chuckled in silence before, to Zayn's annoyance, turned his attention to the fluffy bear on his lap.

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive to the hotel, but it wasn't as awkward as it was at first. Louis was chatting with the driver and Zayn was simply staring at Liam, not really even thinking of anything. Liam was _still_ petting and caressing the teddy bear Zayn absolutely  _loathed_ and this was _still_ making Zayn feel jealous.

 

When they got back to the hotel, all of the boys crowded Liam and Zayn’s suite since it was the biggest one. Niall and Harry were snuggled together on the bed, reading fan mail and giggling at the fan’s silly but sweet obsession towards the band. “Oh God, lads, this one’s got our faces tattooed on her back!” Niall was shaking from laughter and Harry’s eyes were tearing up. Liam and Louis chuckled as well, but Zayn remained silent. "You alright, Zaynie?" Louis asked nonchalantly, the memory of the drive back to the hotel still fresh in his mind.

Zayn nodded quickly, before furrowing his brows, obviously deep in thought. “Um… I’m going for a little walk, you guys just stay here, okay?” The others looked at Zayn questioningly and Liam hopped onto his feet and walked over to Zayn who had also stood up from his seat. “Want me to come with you?” Zayn shook his head and pecked Liam’s lips quickly. Then he grabbed his wallet and the key card and walked out of the door, muttering a quick “bye” and he was out. The rest of the band looked at each other a bit confusedly but soon got back to reading the letters and going through the presents.

It was already quite late, eight o’clock in the evening and the streets would have been dark without the dim light from the streetlights. “Good thing that I’ve got the hood on, still.” Zayn thought thankfully as he passed a small group of fans outside their hotel.

He made it to a small toy shop he had spotted earlier that day in around fifteen minutes and walked in hesitantly. There was only one person in the shop, the owner, according to her name tag. Zayn cleared his throat. “Erm.. .Hello” The lady turned to look at him directly and smiled at him, apparently not knowing who the boy was. Zayn pulled his hood off his head and smiled back at the shop owner.

“Hello dear, how can I help you this late in the evening?” Zayn looked around him quickly as he responded. “Uh, what’s the biggest, fluffiest teddy bear you have?”

 

Zayn made it back to the hotel without any distractions and no one paid any attention to him, even though he was carrying a meter tall, fat teddy with him. When he got to their hotel room’s door he simply hoped that the rest of the boys were in their own rooms already.

Shyly, he opened the door and sighed, feeling relieved. Liam was there alone, seated on the sofa and watching TV. He smiled at Zayn who peeked in through the door. “Hi, babe.” “Hi, Liam…” Zayn spoke hesitantly and continued. “I got you something. Please don’t hate me - I just got _so_ jealous when that stupid boy gave you that stupid bear…”

Liam looked at Zayn with curiosity in his eyes and smiled reassuringly. “I couldn’t ever hate you, silly. What’s it?”

With obvious shyness in his eyes, Zayn stepped in and pulled the gigantic teddy bear in with him. Liam’s eyes widened, first with surprise and then with emotion. “Oh Zayn! That’s… It’s amazing, baby!” Zayn blushed, closed the door and walked over to the sofa, carrying the bear. “I wanted you to have _my_ teddy bear and not his. You’re _mine_ – and I don’t even care if I sound childish.”

Liam had tears in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. Then he pulled the teddy bear close as well, so that they were all snuggled together on the sofa. Zayn pressed a soft kiss onto Liam’s cheek and Liam turned to look at Zayn. “I am only yours, Z. And you’re mine. No one’s gonna change that.”

Zayn felt his cheeks burning red and a lump in his throat as he leaned forward to press one more lingering, gentle kiss onto Liam’s lips. “I love you.” I love you too” Liam sighed, and then focused on the TV again but kept his arms wrapped around Zayn and the teddy bear.

Zayn watched the soapy TV-show with him for a while before deciding to go and take a shower. He stood under the steamy warm water for long time thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend and smiled, feeling content and happy again as every last drop of jealousy left his mind.

 

After the shower he walked back into the suite to see probably the most adorable sight he had ever seen. There, on the couch lay the sleeping Liam with both hands wrapped around the giant teddy bear, spooning it. He had a fine smile on his lips and his cheek was snuggled against the back of the bear’s head.

Zayn felt tears fill his eyes again as he watched his beautiful, perfect boyfriend asleep with the gift he had bought. Sighing happily, Zayn dropped the towel onto the floor, changed into his clean boxers and a t-shirt and then walked to the sofa, looking at the sleeping Liam fondly. Sighing once more, he kissed his forehead softly, lifted him up and carried him to the bed easily, the teddy bear still hanging from Liam’s hands.

Zayn hopped onto the bed himself as well, and wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend who was still holding onto the teddy bear, kissed his back and fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> every time someone leaves kudos/comments, a baby unicorn gets its wings.xx


End file.
